Bobobo Chatroom!
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: We all know how bobobo act when he is on tv. Lets see how him and the rest of the group act when they are onlineThis is during shinsetsu
1. Bored

Hi! I'm iloveanime9493 and this my first story I typed since I joined! Its actually a chat room but whatever! This is a Bobobo chat! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Bobobo Chat Room Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo Rockcandy456: Don patch **

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi **

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

There are the screen names now lets enter the chat! 

Masterofnosiehair123 logged on

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jiggelen789 logged on

**Jiggelen789: Hi guz! Whats up!**

**Rockcandy456: nothen just chillin what bout u 2?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: bored since there is no one to fight in miles!**

**Rockcandy456: we can always beat up jelly jiggler!**

**Jiggelen789: yea!…..wait….what?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: yea lets go beat the snout out of him!**

**Rockcandy456: yea!**

**Jiggelen789: wait cant we talk this out while eating jelly!?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Nope get ready cuz here we come!**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged out

Rockcandy456 logged out

**Jiggelen789:noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jiggelen789 logged out

**Oh oh! Looks like jelly is done for now. Oh well I didn't like jelly jiggler that much anyway! Next chat beauty, gasser, Pokomi, and Namero log on. Lets see what they have to say! Until next time, Peace!**


	2. Anger and Dates

Hi! I'm back and with more great chats! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy my chats. Now lets get started!

**Bobobo Chat Room **

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo **

**Rockcandy456: Don patch **

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

**

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Hotrod159 logged on

Bubbles438 logged on

Bigtongue254 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: Hi you guys! Whad up?**

**Hotrod159: nothing much you**

**Prettyrainbow248: same**

**Bubbles438: Hi big sis hi big bro and hi Namero!**

**Bigtongue254: hello Pokomi hello miss beauty hello gasser**

**Hotrod159: ……**

**Prettyrainbow248: whats wrong gas-can?**

**Hotrod159: I still don't like you Namero**

**Bigtongue254: me? But what did I ever do to you that would make you hate me?**

**Hotrod159: well for 1 thing…. YOUR HITTING ON MY SISTER!**

**Bigtongue254: I'm just being nice**

**Hotrod159: HOW IS PUTTING YOUR HAND AROUND HER WAIST BEING NICE!!!**

**Bigtongue254: I have no idea what your talking about.**

**Hotrod159: yea I bet you don't**

**Bubbles438: Hey big bro leave him alone I don't mind that he put his hands around me actually…. I kinda liked it ( blushes madly)**

**Hotrod159: you like being touched by that thing**

**Bubbles438: HEY HE IS NOT A THING! HE IS A HUMAN LIKE YOU!**

**Hotrod159: HE HAS A FREAKEN LONG TONGUE!!**

**Bubbles438: SO YOU HAVE A FARTING PROBLEM W/O USING YOUR SUPERFIST!**

**Hotrod159: HEY ITS NOT MY FAULT I CANT HELP IT**

**Bubbles438: w/e hey Namero want to come and walk with me**

**Bigtongue254: sure see ya later!**

Bubbles438 logged out

Bigtongue254 logged out

**Hotrod159: damn**

**Prettyrainbow248: umm gas-can**

**Hotrod159: oh beauty I forgot you were online sry bout that**

**Prettyrainbow248: its ok umm would you like to go out and watch the sunset with me?**

**Hotrod159: uhhh sure meet you at the usual spot**

**Prettyrainbow248: ok see ya then love ya**

**Hotrod159: love ya too bye**

Prettyrainbow248 logged out

Hotrod159 logged out

**Well it looks like there are 2 dates going on now and Pokomi and gasser apparently are angry at each other. What going to happen to them? Will there dates go great or bad? And what ever happen to Jelly Jiggler? Well these questions will hopefully be answered next time. Please review! Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	3. Welcome new characters!

I'm on a roll! So I keep hearing that I should put soften and hatenko in. If that is what you want then here you go! I am now adding them to my chat. Now lets get started!

Bobobo Chat Room Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo Rockcandy456: Don patch 

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

Bubbles438: Pokomi 

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: Soften**

There are the screen names now lets enter the chat! 

Masterofnoisehair123 logged on

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jiggelen789 logged on

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Hotrod159 logged on

Bubbles438 logged on

Bigtongue254 logged on

Keyking426 logged on

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged on

(wow everyone logged on must be a pretty boring day)

**Prettyrainbow248: Hey everyone logged on today but who are you 2?**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I'm hurt beauty. You don't even recognize your own brother**

**Prettyrainbow248: Soften! Omg! How are you!? I miss you big brother**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I missed you 2! I'm fine actually**

**Hotrod159: Hey soften! So if this is you then who is the other person**

**Keyking426: I'm hatenko**

**Rockcandy456: …..GODSON!!**

**Keyking426: GODFATHER!! Its so good to see you**

**Bubbles438: uh how can you see him through the computer?**

**Keyking426: …….idk**

**Bubbles438: wow**

**Keyking426: shut up!**

**Bubbles438: no you shut up**

**Keyking426: no u!**

**Bubbles438: no u!**

**Keyking426: no u!**

**Bubbles438: no u!**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Keyking426: …….**

**Bubbles438: …….**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: thank you**

**Masterofnoisehair123: anyway what brings you here to the world of chats soften?**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I came to talk to gasser about something**

**Hotrod159: what is it soften?**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I just wanted to say……STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER IF YOU KNO WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!**

**Hotrod159: why? Beauty and I love each other**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I'm warning you stay away**

**Prettyrainbow248: soften stop threatening him**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I'm just worry bout you**

**Prettyrainbow248: Don't worry you can trust gas-can**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: well if you say so**

**Prettyrainbow248: good now excuse me I'm getting tired see you guys later**

**Masterofnoisehair123: goodnight beauty see you in the morning**

Prettyrainbow248 logged out

Bubbles438: I'm getting tired too I'll see everyone in the morning goodnight everyone goodnight Namero

**Bigtongue254: goodnight and sweet dreams**

Bubbles438 logged out

Hotrod159: grrrrrrr 

**Bigtongue254: uh oh look at the time I better go to see ya!**

Bigtongue254 logged out

Masterofnoisehair123: ya it is getting late. I think we should all go to bed goodnight everyone sweet dreams to everyone except jelly jiggler

Jigglen789: Hey!

Masterofnoisehair123 logged out

Rockcandy456 logged out

Hotrod154 logged out

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged out

Keyking426 logged out

Jigglen789: Hey they forgot bout me! Wait for me guys! 

Jigglen789 logged out

**Wow 2 chapters in one day! I rock! I hope you are all happy that I added hatenko and soften. I didn't kno if I should add them or not but I guess I should. Anyway thanks for reading! Please review. I hope you liked this chat! Peace!**


	4. random

Hey! I kno u all must be happy that I got hatenko and soften in! I'm sorry that the last chat was a little….messed up. I tried to fix it but it didn't work. Like I said before this is my first story. Anyway lets get on with the chat!

**Bobobo Chat Room **

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo **

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: Soften**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!**

* * *

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Hotrod159 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: hi gas-can!**

**Hotrod159: hey beauty whad up?**

**Prettyrainbow248: nothing much u?**

**Hotrod159: same**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey gas-can r u and Pokomi still fighting about her dating Namero?**

**Hotrod159: yea we are stupid Namero putting his hand on my sister I'LL KILL HIM!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: hehehe**

**Hotrod159: whats so funny?**

**Prettyrainbow248: well u sound just like my brother when he see u putting your arms around me**

**Hotrod159: so whats your point?**

**Prettyrainbow248: u guys sound the same both worried bout their sister.**

**Hotrod159: hmmm I guess u got I point**

**Prettyrainbow248: see?**

**Hotrod159: thats y I love u**

**Prettyrainbow248: aww I love u 2!**

**Hotrod159: wanna go out later?**

**Prettyrainbow248: sure!**

Strawberryflavoredhead140 loggedon

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: gasser stay away from my sister!**

**Hotrod159: well hi to u 2**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I'm serious**

**Prettyrainbow248: I told u stop threatening him!**

**Stawberryflavoredhead140: I'm sorry**

**Prettyrainbow248: its ok I forgive u!**

**Prettyrainbow248: I think I'm going to relax for a while. See u 2 later**

**Hotrod159: ok I'll pick u up later ok**

**Prettyrainbow248: ok see ya!**

Prettyrainbow248 logged out

**Strawberryflaovredhead140: I think I'm going for a walk see ya gasser**

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged out

**Hotrod159: I feel so lonely**

Rockcandy456 logged in

**Hotrod159: I think a rather be lonely**

**Rockcandy456: hey gasser!**

**Hotrod159: what do u want**

**Rockcandy456: I need u to come in my room for a minute**

**Hotrod159: y?**

**Rockcandy456: I want to show u something **

**Hotrod159: what is it?**

**Rockcandy456: u have to come and see for yourself**

**Hotrod159: fine but if u try to put a Mohawk on me I'll kill u!**

Hotrod159 logged out

Masterofnoisehair123 logged in

**Masterofnoisehair123: is he coming?**

**Rockcandy456: yup he is on his way! U got the Mohawk?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: yup! When he comes we tape him to the chair put it on him!**

**Rockcandy456: oh boy I can't wait!**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged out

Rockcandy456 logged out

Keyking426 logged in

**Keyking426: Boss?**

**Keyking426: damn just missed him oh well I'll try again later**

Keyking426 logged out

**Well that's it for today folks! I hope u liked it! I couldn't think of something of something so I just did stuff randomly. Anyway please review. Oh and before I forget, ppl have been suggesting that I put more ppl in! if u think I should, let me kno! And I would be more then happy to do my best to add them him in! just give me the name and what u think the screen name should be ok! Thanks for reading! Peace!**


	5. make up

**Hi there! Its been a week since the last time I did this but don't worry I still remember the screen names. Oh and Bobobo lover u wanted to kno wht happen to jelly jiggler well… Bobobo threw him out the window so now he wont be on for a while. Sry. Anyway lets get on with the chat!**

**Bobobo Chat Room **

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo **

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi **

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: Soften**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat! **

* * *

Prettyrainbow248 logged on 

Bubbles438 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: hey Pokomi!**

**Bubbles438: hi big sis how are u**

**Prettyrainbow248: fine and u**

**Bubbles438: great!! u wanna kno y?**

**Prettyrainbow248: y?**

**Bubbles438: because Namero and I had our very first kiss yesterday!**

**Prettyrainbow248: Omg! R u serious!**

**Bubbbles438: yup!**

**Prettyrainbow248: well congrates!**

**Bubbles438: thnx!**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey r u and gas-can still fighting**

**Bubbles438: ya I tried to say sry but every time he sees me he glares and then walk right pass me!**

**Prettyrainbow248: tht doesn't sound like him at all!**

**Bubbles438: oh beauty wht am I going to do**

**Prettyrainbow248: hmmm… I kno wht we can do!**

**Bubbles438: wht is it?**

**Prettyrainbow248: invite him to the chat room!**

**Bubbles438: but wht if he signs out when he sees tht im on?!**

**Prettyrainbow248: don't wry just leave tht part to me!**

**Bubbles438: if u say so**

**Prettyrainbow248: now hold on while invite gas-can to the chat**

**Bubbles438: ok**

Hotrod159 logged on

**Hotrod159: beauty y did u invite me here?**

**Prettyrainbow248: because I want u to make up with ur sister!**

**Hotrod159: y should I! She dating Namero!**

**Prettyrainbow248: so wht! She loves him and he loves her. Can't u be happy for her**

**Bubbles438: plz big bro!**

**Hotrod159: no!**

**Prettyrainbow248: gas-can if u don't make up with Pokomi I will break up with u!**

**Hotrod159: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: then make up with Pokomi! This has gone on long enough!**

**Hotrod159: fine im sry Pokomi can u forgive me?**

**Bubbles438: of course I can! I can never stay mad my big brother!**

**Prettyrainbow248: aww thts much better**

**Hotrod159: w/e**

**Bubbles438: o and before I forget u need to make up to Namero too!**

**Hotrod159: WHT!!!!!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: gas-can…**

**Hotrod159: alright alright! Let me go find him ok!**

**Prettyrainbow248: ok **

**Bubbles438: thnx big bro!**

**Hotrod159: ya ya **

Hotrod159 logged off

**Prettyrainbow248: I better go with him to make sure he says sry**

**Bubbles438: ya me too!**

Prettyrainbow248 logged off

Bubbles438 logged off

Masterofnoisehair123 logged on

Rockcandy456 logged on

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged on

**Rockcandy456: hey Bobobo guess wht**

**Masterofnoisehair123: wht is it don patch**

**Rockcandy456: im hot**

**Masterofnoisehair123: me too hey how bout we have some ice cream!**

**Rockcandy456: but where r we going to get some**

**Masterofnoisehair123: hmmm….Soften!**

**Rockcandy456: his head is ice cream!**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: NO U CANNOT LICK OR BITE MY HEAD!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: come on don patch lets get some ice cream!**

**Rockcandy456: ya!**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged off

Rockcandy456 logged off

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: damnit!**

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged off

* * *

**Ok! Thts it for today, my hand is getting cramps from typing too much! I need relax more but I cant because I have h.w. and I have a project due next week!!! Grrrrrrr damn schoolwork, damn teacher for giving me h.w.!( deep breathe) Anyway, plz review!!! Peace!**


	6. Guys in the chat

Hey there! Sorry for not updating. I was busy and stuff! So plz forgive me! Anyway, lets enter the chat!!

**Bobobo Chat Room **

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo **

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: Soften**

There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

Masterofnoisehair123 logged on 

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jiggelen789 logged on

Hotrod159 logged on

Bigtongue254 logged on

Keyking426 logged on

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged on

**Rockcandy456: Hey, whats up everyone!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: hey there don patch! We are all good**

**Bigtongue254: hey, does anyone kno where the girls are there not online**

**Hotrod159: I think they went shopping, why?**

**Bigtongue254: oh just wondering**

**Rockcandy456: THE GIRLS WENT SHOPPING W/O ME!!**

**Hotrod159: uh…ya**

**Rockcandy456: how rude! Leaving w/o me! The most popular girl in the school!**

**Hotrod159: …-.-**

**Bigongue254: -.-**

**Jigglen789: ya! Us girls need to stick together, right?**

**Rockcandy456: right!**

**Jigglen789: then lets go find them!**

**Rockcandy456: ya!**

**Keyking426: wht for me, boss!**

Rockcandy456 logged off

Jigglen789 logged off

Keyking426 logged off

**Bigtongue254: well now tht they're gone, what are we going to do!**

**Hotrod159: hmm…idk?**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: we can watch tv**

**Bigtongue254: ok!**

**Hotrod159: ok, u coming mr. Bobobo**

**Masterofnoisehair123: ya, im coming**

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged off

Hotrod159 logged off

Bigtongue254 logged off

**Masterofnoisehair123: he's coming…I can feel it…I better keep an eye for him**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged off

* * *

**Uh oh! Whos coming!? Who is 'he'? This cant be good! Trouble is coming and I don't like it! Sorry for this being so short! Well anyway, sorry again for not updating for awhile! Busy doing other storys! Oh and I need a screen name for suzu! I cant think of one! If you have any ideas, let me know! Thanks and review! Peace out!**


	7. Girls in the chat

* * *

Hi! I'm back with more bobobo!! This will be different from last chat. This time, only girls log on! Oh and since u ppl couldn't think of a screen name for suzu, one of my friends thought of one for me!!! Anyway, lets start the chat!!

**Bobobo Chat Room**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo**

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**StrawberryFlavoredhead140: Soften**

**Bigeater466: Suzu**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

**

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Bubbles438 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: Hey pokomi!**

**Bubbles438: hey big sis! Sup?**

**Prettyrainbow248: nm u?**

**Bubbles438: same**

**Prettyrainbow248: it's a pretty boring day isn't it?**

**Bubbles438: ya…hey have you seen the boys?**

**Prettyrainbow248: I think there downstairs playing a video game or something**

**Bubbles438: oh I guess ur right I can hear them from my room**

**Prettyrainbow248: me 2. do they always have to be so loud?**

**Bubbles438: I guess so especially don patch**

**Prettyrainbow248: lol**

**Bubbles438: lol**

Bigeater466 logged on

**Bubbles438: who r u?**

**Bigeater466: im suzu**

**Prettyrainbow248: omg! Hi suzu!! Its me beauty!!**

**Bigeater466: hey beauty, how r u**

**Prettyrainbow248: im fine! And u?**

**Bigeater466: great actually I wanted to ask u something**

**Prettyrainbow248: ya wht is it?**

**Bigeater466: has bobobo been acting…strange?**

**Prettyrainbow248: well not as stranger then usual y?**

**Bigeater466: well Battleship has been in deep thought about something and he wont tell me what!**

**Prettyrainbow248: hmmm now tht u mention it bobobo hasn't been joining in with don patch stupid ideas lately. He is always looking at the sky like something was coming**

**Bigeater466: im wry beauty something is coming and I don't kno wht**

**Prettyrainbow248: well I guess the only thing to do is wait for whatever is going on**

**Bigeater466: ya…I g2g beauty see ya**

**Prettyrainbow248: see ya!**

Bigeater466 logged out

**Bubbles438: big sis?**

**Prettyrainbow248: ya?**

**Bubbles438: wht do u think is going to happen?**

**Prettyrainbow248: idk pokomi but whatever it is we will face it together**

**Bubbles438: ****:-)**

**Prettyrainbow248: did u hear tht?**

**Bubbles438: ya it sounded it like it came from downstairs**

**Prettyrainbow248: was tht don patch's voice?**

**Bubbles438: idk but I hear a crash**

**Prettyrainbow248: oh no wht did they break this time??**

**Bubbles438: theres only 1 way 2 find out**

**Prettyrainbow248: ur right lets go before they break something else!**

Prettrainbow248 logged out

Bubbles438 logged out

* * *

**Well thts it for now. I wonder whts going on? Why are bobobo and battleship acting strange? And wht happen downstairs anyway? Oh well, maybe I'll explain things next chapter. Thanks for reading, plz review. Peace out!! **


	8. Yelling

Yo! I got another idea for the! Sry last chat sucked. I hated myself okay? Now this one should be less boring! K? Lets begin!!

**Bobobo Chat Room**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo**

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**StrawberryFlavoredhead140: Soften**

**Bigeater466: Suzu**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

**

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jiggelen789 logged on

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: I CANT BELIEVE U!!**

**Rockcandy456: we r very sry, we didn't mean to**

**Jiggelen789: ya plz forgive us**

**Prettyrainbow248: NO! U IDOITS DESTROYED THE GAME STATION BY THROWING IT AGAINST THE DAMN WALL!!**

**Rockcandy456: well tht game kill us and we had to do something**

**Jiggelen789: ya**

**Prettyrainbow248: U GUYS COULD OF RESTART THE GAME!!!!**

**Rockcandy456: …we could?**

**Prettyrainbow248: duh!! Thts y there is a restart button!!!!**

**Jiggelen789: ooooo so thts wht tht button was for**

**Prettyrainbow248: yes and now thnks to ur stupidity there is a dent in the wall!**

**Rockcandy456: we can always stick jelly in there**

**Jiggelen789: ya…wait wht?**

**Rockcandy456: don't wry beauty ill fix it in no time!**

Rockcandy456 logged off

**Jiggelen789: beauty im scared**

**Prettyrainbow248: I don't care**

**Jiggelen789: AHHHHHH BEAUTY!!! DONPATCH IS IN HEAR WITH A HA**

Jiggelen789 got disconnected

**Prettyrainbow248: I hope they hurt themselves like they always do**

Hotrod159 logged on

**Hotrod159: hey beauty I just saw don patch drag jelly Jiggler downstairs, y?**

**Prettyrainbow248: don patch is planning to fix the big ass hole in the wall with jelly**

**Hotrod159: oh so whts up?**

**Prettyrainbow248: I just blew a fuse**

**Hotrod159: damn u okay?**

**Prettyrainbow248: I think im going to lie down for awhile**

**Hotrod159: do u want me with u?**

**Prettyrainbow248: idk I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some1 to talk to**

**  
Hotrod159: okay im on my way!**

**Prettyrainbow248: thnx gas-can**

**Hotrod159: no prob sweet thing**

Hotrod159 logged off

Prettyrainbow248 logged off

* * *

**I'm bored. I am totally out of ideas. If anyone of u has an idea for the next chat, LET ME KNO!!! Thnx, plz review. Peace out!**


	9. secret revealed!

**Hello! I'm bac! Thnx to 15animefreak15 idea, I get to make another chatroom!!! Okay, enough talk, lets begin!!!**

**Bobobo Chat Room**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo**

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**StrawberryFlavoredhead140: Soften**

**Bigeater466: Suzu**

**Tofumiso07: Dengaku man**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged on

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jigglen789 logged on

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Hotrod159 logged

Bubbles438 logged on

Bigtongue254 logged on

Keyking426 logged on

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged on

Tofumiso07 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: wow everyone logged on today**

**Bubbles438: who is tofu?**

**Tofumiso07: We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**Hotrod159: oh its just dengaku man**

**Bubbles438: oh**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey bobobo?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: yes beauty?**

**Prettyrainbow248: is something wrong? U haven't been acting as crazy as usual?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: sry beauty but I cant tell u yet**

**Prettyrainbow248: y not**

**Rockcandy456: because he doesn't like you!! So bobobo, since u like me the most, tell me whats wrong?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: sry I cant tell anyone**

**Rockcandy456: WHT!!!!!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: it's a secret**

**Hotrod159: come on mr. bobobo, u can tell us!**

**Masterofthenoisehair123: nop**

**Bubbles438: is bad or good**

**Masterofnoisehair123: cant tell**

**Keyking426: does if have to do with evil**

**Masterofnoisehair123: still not telling**

**Strawberryflavored140: did u get a new power**

**Masterofnoisehair123: no**

**Hotrod159: did u get a cool ride**

**Masterofnoisehair123: no**

**Bigtongue254: got a job?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: nop**

**Tofumiso07: u are going to eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: not even close!!!!**

**Jigglen789: u r going to have some jelly?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: NO!!!!!!!**

**Jigglen789: u didn't have to yell**

**Prettyrainbow248: come on bobobo, tell us!!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: sry I cant do tht**

**Prettyrainbow248: y not!**

**Masterofnoise123: I just cant. It's a secret **

**Rockcandy456: oh! I can keep secret!!!**

**Hotrod159: no u cant!!!!**

**Rockcandy456: yes I can!!!! I haven't told anyone tht u sleep with a teddy bear!!**

**Hotrod159: 0.0**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: …**

**Keyking426: …**

**Jigglen789: …**

**Bubbles438: …**

**Bigtongue254: …**

**Tofumiso07: …**

**Prettyrainbow248: …gas-can?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: is tht true?**

**Hotrod159: …uh…**

**Bubbles438: lol!**

**Bigtongue254: lol**

**Keyking426: lol**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: lol**

**Tofumiso07: lol**

**Jigglen789: lol**

**Hotrod159: SHUT UP!!!!**

**Rockcandy456: lol!! opps**

**Hotrod159: u r so dead, DON PATCH!!!!!**

**Rockcandy456: sry it just slipped**

**Hotrod159: im going to slip my fist into ur face!!**

**Rockcandy456: o.0**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I think we are getting off topic**

**Prettytrainbow248: oh yes! Now bobobo! Tell us!!**

**Masterofnoise123: no!!**

Bigeater466 logged on

**Bigeater466: hey everyone!**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey…**

**Bigeater466: wht r u guys doing?**

**Hotrod159: tryin to find out bobobo's secret**

**Prettyrainbow248: he just wont tell us!!**

**Bigeater466: I think I might kno**

**Bubbles438: really! Tell us!!!**

**Bigeater466: well I just found out by one of the solders tht Captain Battleship's birthday is coming up**

**Hotrod159: so? Wht does tht have to do with bobobo?**

**Bigeater466: maybe bobobo wants to get him something for his b-day?**

**Prettyrainbow248: is tht true bobobo?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: yea, I was tryin to think of something to get for his b-day**

**Bigeater466: if it helps, battleship wants a new train set**

**Masterofnoisehair123: really!?**

**Bigeater466: yea his last one broke**

**Masterofnoisehair123: thnx! I'll see ya later I got to go shopping!**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged off

**Bigeater466: well im off I got to set up the surprise b-day party**

**Prettyraonbow248: can I help?**

**Bubbles438: me 2!**

**Bigeater466: sure! Come on over!**

Bigeater466 logged off

Prettyrainbow248 logged off

Bubbles438 logged off

**Rockcandy456: now wht?**

**Hotrod159: DON PATCH!!!!!!**

**Rockcandy456: oh yea I almost forgot tht ur still mad bout the teddy bear**

**Hotrod159: UR DEAD!!!!!!!**

Hotrod159 logged off

**Rockcandy456: g2g and run for my life!!!**

Rockcandy456 got disconnected

**Keyking426: BOSS!!!! NO!!!**

Keyking426 logged off

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I guess I'll sign off too**

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged off

**Jigglen789: they forgot about me again!!!!**

Jigglen789 logged off

* * *

**Well thts it! Tht is the end of the chapter! I like to thnx**** 15animefreak15**** for the idea!! Sry bobobo lover, im not doing ur idea. I hope u forgive me. Anyway, thnx for reading, plz review. Peace out!!! .**


	10. Crazy presents!

**I'm bac my readers! Sry I took so long updating. I have other stories that I also need to update. Plz forgive me. Let's start!**

**Bobobo Chat Room**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo**

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**StrawberryFlavoredhead140: Soften**

**Bigeater466: Suzu**

**Tofumiso07: Dengaku man**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!

* * *

**

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Bubbles438 logged on

**Prettyrainbow248: hey pokomi!**

**Bubbles438: hey beauty! Did u think battleship will like our gifts?**

**Prettyrainbow248: I hope so. I wonder wht the others got him?**

**Bubbles438: maybe they will log on and tell us!**

Hotrod159 logged on

Keyking426 logged on

StrawberryFlavoredheand140 logged on

Rockcandy456 logged on

Jigglen789 logged on

Masterofnoisehair123 logged on

Bigeater466 logged on

Tufumiso07 logged on

Bigtongue254 logged on

**Bubbles438: hey everyone!**

**Bigtongue254: hello pokomi. Hello beauty**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey! **

**Bigeater466: did u all get a present for battleship?**

**Bubbles438: yup! We sure did!**

**Prettyrainbow248: what did everyone get?**

**Hotrod159: I got him a new cool jacket**

**Bigtongue254: I got him a business suit**

**Hotrod159: y did u get him tht?**

**Bigtongue254: I didn't know wht else to get him**

**Keyking426: anyway…I got him a key chain**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: I got him an ice cream maker**

**Prettyrainbow248: cool! I got him a new type of hair gel! Suzu thought he needed it**

**Bubbles438: I got him a teddy bear**

**Hotrod159: y a teddy bear?**

**Bubbles438: um…suzu said to keep it secret. Sry big bro**

**Rockcandy4456: well I go him something much better then a stupid teddy bear of hair gel.**

**Bubbles438: oh yea. Wht did u get him?**

**Rockcandy456: I got him and action figure of me!**

**Bubbles438: …**

**Prettyrainbow248: …**

**Bigeater466: …**

**Hotrod159: …an action figure?**

**Bigtongue254: of u?**

**Rockcandy456: yup! Pretty cool huh?**

**Bigeater466: pretty stupid**

**Rockcandy456: hey! It is not stupid!**

**Bigeater466: yea it is**

**Rockcandy456: no its not**

**Bigeater466: yes **

**Rockcandy456: no**

**Bigeater466: yes!**

**Rockcandy456: no!**

**Bigeater466: YES!**

**Rockcandy456: NO!**

**Tofumiso07: We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**Rockcandy456: …**

**Bigeater466: …**

**Prettyrainbow248: …**

**Keyking426: …**

**Strawberryflavoredhead140: …**

**Hotrod159: …**

**Bigtongue254: …um…tht was awkward**

**Hotrod159: I'll say. Can we continue wht we were doing before?**

**Bigeater466: um…yea…jelly, wht did u get battleship**

**Jigglen789: I got him a lucky hanky!**

**Bigeater466: -.-'**

**Prettyrainbow248: -.-'**

**Bubbles438: -.-'**

**Hotrod159: thts even weirder then don patch gift**

**Jigglen789: hey!!!**

**Bigeater466: w/e Hey bobobo wht did u get him?**

**Masterofnoisehair123: oh! I got him a new train tht u cam move with a remote. It even has tracks!**

**Bigeater466: wow, im sure he will love it!**

**Bigtongue254: wht did u get him, suzu?**

**Bigeater466: me? Well I got him a new cook book!**

**Prettyrainbow248: he cooks?**

**Bigeater466: yup! He always makes great food!**

**Prettyrainbow248: wow!**

**Bigeater466: I kno!**

**Hotrod159: well we all kno wht we him now right!**

**Prettyrainbow248: yup**

**Tofumiso07: wait! I didn't get a chance!**

**Bigeater466: well tell us!**

**Tofumiso07: I got him grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!**

**Bigeater466: y did I have a feeling u got him tht…**

**Bigtongue254: well I g2g!**

**Bubbles438: same here**

**Prettyrainbow248: me 2**

**Hotrod159: me 3**

**Rockcandy456: me 4! Ha! My number is bigger!**

**Hotrod159: …no one cares**

**Rockcandy456: don't hate me because im beautiful!**

**Hotrod159: shut up!**

**Masterofnoisehair123: I think im going to sign off too. Bye**

**Bigeater466: bye everyone!**

Masterofnoisehair123 logged off

Bigeater466 logged off

Bigtongue254 logged off

Bubbles438 logged off

Prettyrainbow248 logged off

Hotrod159 logged off

Rockcandy456 logged off

Keyking426 logged off

Strawberryflavoredhead140 logged off

Jiggelen789 logged off

**Tofumiso07: hello? **

**Tofumiso07: is anyone else on?**

**Tofumiso07: oh no! I'm all alone!**

**Tofumiso07: its dark…im scared**

**Iloveanime9493: boo**

**Tofumiso07: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCARY MONSTER!!!**

Tofumiso07 got disconnected

**Iloveanime9493: lol idiot**

Iloveanime9493 logged off

* * *

**Well thts it**. **I kno. Random ending, huh? I couldn't help it. I just had to do it. He was getting annoying. Oh well. Plz review or else I'll make you eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick! Lol! Peace out!**


	11. After party

**I am MEGA sorry for the late update!! Plz don't hate me!! I'm trying to keep up with my other story AND my school work!! ( sigh) Life is not easy. Oh well! Lets get started!**

* * *

**Bobobo Chat Room**

**Masterofnoisehair123: Bobobo**

**Rockcandy456: Don patch**

**Jiggelen789: Jelly Jiggler**

**Prettyrainbow248: Beauty**

**Hotrod159: Gasser**

**Bubbles438: Pokomi**

**Bigtongue254: Namero**

**Keyking426: Hatenko**

**StrawberryFlavoredhead140: Soften**

**Bigeater466: Suzu**

**Tofumiso07: Dengaku man**

**There are the screen names now lets enter the chat!**

* * *

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

Bigeater466 logged on

**Bigeater466: hey beauty!**

**Prettyrainbow248: hey suzu! Whats up?**

**Bigeater466: nm u?**

**Prettyrainbow248: same**

**Bigeater466: so how did u like the b-day party? Pretty weird huh?**

**Prettyrainbow248: yea I'll say.**

**Bigeater466: I cant believe jelly jiggler gave captain battleship a lucky hanky!**

**Prettyrainbow248: knowing jelly jiggler its not tht hard 2 believe**

**Bigeater466: true**

**Prettyrainbow248: I'm trying to get over the fact tht don patch ate the WHOLE cake in 1 bite! Including the candles tht were lit!!**

**Bigeater466: yea and then his mouth went on fire!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: yup! He has stomach ache now!**

**Bigeater466: really?**

**Prettyrainbow248: yea. He is literally burping flames!**

**Bigeater466: ouch tht must hurt A LOT**

**Prettyrainbow248: I bet it does**

Rockcandy456 logged on

**Rockcandy456: uhhh hey guyyyyyssssss**

**Prettyrainbow248: um…hey don patch…how r u feeling?**

**Rockcandy456: uhhhh not so goooooooooddd**

**Bigeater466: well thts wht u get for eating the whole freakin cake!!**

**Rockcandy456: well its not MY fault the cake looked soooooooooooo goooooooooooood!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: well since we didn't get any cake we don't know tht!!**

**Bigeater466: we all had to get pizza instead!**

**Rockcandy456: uhhhhhh don't remind me of fooooodddd. **

**Prettyrainbow248: uh don patch…maybe u should lie down **

**Rockcandy456: uh oh**

**Bigeater466: whts wrong?**

**Rockcandy456: I think I'm going to**

Rockcandy456 got disconnected

**Bigeater466: ummm wht just happen?**

**Bigeater466: beauty?**

**Bigeater466: hey beauty r u there?**

**Bigeater466: BEAUTY!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: wht? Sry. Don patch just threw up the b-day cake all over his computer.**

**Bigeater466: ewww**

**Prettyrainbow248: I kno tell me about. Oh great**

**Bigeater466: wht is it?**

**Prettyrainbow248: don patch is trying to get on my computer now**

**Bigeater466: really?**

**Prettyrainbow248: dfgjjgjkgjjgfrfg bvjb gbreaug vergbjkrbjgregbej ebgejrbgfvjrg vdfbgkjfdgkj kfbgkjbgajberjmfjfhdrihnfdhfkndghagnlsdhgdjsbnlkgto;d**

**Bigeater466: ??**

**Prettyrainbow248: don patch fjsdfoifdhnos wont sdfnbdsbfbds let go gbdsoubgsogbsdougb of the fdsifosdfnohidshfo key board!! Hdsfghg**

**Bigeater466: he wont let go?**

Prettyrainbow248 got disconnected

**Bigeater466: wtf??**

Rockcandy456 logged on

**Rockcandy456: HA! NOW I RULE THIS COMPUTER!!**

**Bigeater466: uh…wheres beauty?**

**Rockcandy456: I told her to go clean my room!**

**Bigeater466: -.- thts just messed up.**

Prettyrainbow248 logged on

**Rockcandy456: NO WAY! HOW R U ONLINE!! AND Y ARENT U CLEANING MY ROOM!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: first, im using gascan computer. Second, CLEAN UR OWN ROOM!!**

Jigglen789 logged on

**Jigglen789: um…don….ur room is starting to smell…bad…in fact there are these cute little things with long tails in ur room.**

**Prettyrainbow248: I think ur talking about rats -.-**

**Bigeater466: ewww gross!**

**Jigglen789: I think there pretty cute! In fact there are some in my room, nibbling at me! Hehehe it tickles!**

**Prettyrainbow248: uh…thts not a good thing**

**Jigglen789: and now there nibbling at the computer wires!**

**Bigeater466: thts not good either**

Jigglen789 got disconnected

**Prettyrainbow248: now tht was weird**

**Bigeater466: yea…**

Bubbles438 logged on

**Bubbles438: hey beauty, can u teach me how to cook?**

**Prettyrainbow248: um sure! Wht do u want to make?**

**Bubbles438: pie**

**Prettyrainbow248: y?**

**Bubbles438: so I can smash it in big brother's face!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: y??**

**Bubbles438: because he is a big meany!!**

**Prettyrainbow248: sigh fine im coming**

**Bubbles438: yay!**

Bubbles438 logged off

**Prettyrainbow248: I'll b bac soon! Oh and don patch?**

**Rockcandy456: yea?**

**Prettyrainbow248: CLEAN UP UR ROOM!!**

Prettyrainbow248 logged off

**Rockcandy456: NEVER!! I'LL BECOME A REBEL!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Rockcandy456 logged off

**Bigeater466: and tht leaves me alone again -.-**

Tofumiso07 logged on

**Tofumiso07: hi!!**

**Bigeater466: u kno wht, I think I got something to do! G2g!**

Bigeater466 logged off

**Tofumiso07: NO! Don't leave me with the computer ghost!!**

**Iloveanmie9493: who r u calling a ghost?**

**Tofumiso07: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOT AGAIN!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

Tofumiso07 got disconnected

**Iloveanime9493: I never get tired of doing tht! Lol!**

Iloveanime9493 logged off

* * *

**Lol! Poor dengaku man…oh well! Again im SO sorry for the late update!! Plz don't hate me!! I beg for ur forgiveness!! (makes a chibi face) Plz forgive me. I'll try harder, I promise!! **

**U kno wht to do**

**U see tht pretty button at the bottom?**

**Press it**

**And something cool will happen!!**

**Don't be shy! Go on and press the button **

**You kno you want too!!**

**I promise there will be no giant squirrels attacking u**

**Or giant wolves**

**well...maybe 1...**

**Just press the 'Go' button and REVIEW!! **


End file.
